


Date Night

by LadyAphrodite



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nico x Will, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAphrodite/pseuds/LadyAphrodite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico attend a black tie event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> All characters property of Rick Riordan.

                "Gods, Will, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Nico shouted from across the arena. Will flinched and lowered his bow as he turned to face his boyfriend. Nico stood in the grassy area at the edge of the training grounds, looking extremely annoyed and extremely handsome in a fitted black tuxedo.

            "Sorry, Nico," Will said, painfully aware of his disheveled hair and sweat drenched clothes.  "I must have lost track of time. It's been a while since I've had any spare time to train."

            Nico's dark eyes softened as Will came up beside him even as he set his mouth in a thin line. "Don't apologize," he said. "Just try to hurry, the Metropolitan Opera requests that all patrons arrive at least an hour in advance."

            Will smiled and leaned forward to give Nico a gentle kiss, careful to keep their bodies from touching. "I couldn't help myself," he said as he pulled away. "You're just so cute when you're mad."

             Nico's high cheekbones flushed with color as Will held his hand and guided him back to cabin three. "I'll be ready in no time," Will promised as they closed the door behind them. "I've already got my tux hanging up on the bathroom door."

            Nico nodded and released his grip on Will's hand. "Just try not to slip in the shower," he said as he climbed atop Will's wrinkled blue comforter. "And wake me up when you're ready."

            Will grinned as he watched Nico settle down to nap, lying corpse style with his hands crossed over his chest. "To keep my suit from wrinkling," Nico said, his eyes narrowing in Will's direction. "Mr. Sassy."

            "Ok, fine," Will said with a laugh as walked into the bathroom. "But I can't promise anything once we get to Manhattan, it's part of an Apollo kid’s charm."

            Will showered quickly and combed through his thick golden curls.  He grinned at his reflection in the mirror as he brushed his teeth and caught sight of the tuxedo hanging on the door. The waistcoat was a shade of silvery blue that matched his bowtie. Despite Chiron insisting that they wear black tie while they were borrowing his box seat, he had ordered both of their tuxedoes to be custom made to his specifications.

            As Will finished dressing, he heard the sound of Nico's sleeping breath and opened the bathroom door as quietly as he could. He walked over to the bed and climbed in on top of Nico, kissing him gently. 

            Nico's long eyelashes fluttered open immediately and he relaxed into Will's kiss. "Come on, sleeping beauty," Will whispered as he sat up, his legs straddling Nico's hips. "It's time to go."

            Nico sighed and wrapped his arms around Will's waist. "I knew it was a bad idea to take such a short nap," he said, his hands idly tracing up Will's spine. His eyes ran over Will's body, taking in the little details of the tuxedo. "You look so handsome."

            Will smiled and leaned forward to brush Nico's thick curls away from his forehead. "Likewise, that tux is driving me wild."

            Nico groaned and sat up, pushing Will back to the end of the bed. "I realize what you're trying to do and it won't work," he said, trying to ignore the salty taste of Will's lips still lingering on his mouth. "It's not every day that people our age get to attend opening night at the Met."        

            Will pouted a little as Nico stood and reached out to brush some blue lint off the back of Nico's jacket. "Fine," he said. "But I'm warning you, I've never been a fan of opera. Too much singing and not enough instrumentals."

            Nico smiled and held out his hand to pull Will to his feet. "Don't worry about it. Lots of people can't stand to listen to opera but watching it is a whole different experience. Besides, Chiron's box runs Greek subtitles during the show so you'll know exactly what's going on."

            "That does sound pretty cool," Will admitted as Nico checked his reflection one last time. "What opera are we going to see anyway?"

            " _La Boheme_ ," Nico said, straightening his bow tie. "It's Puccini's most popular opera and was my mother's favorite."

            Nico's eyes were dark with memory as he looked over his shoulder at Will. "I don't have many memories of my time with her, but I do remember that she loved this opera.  She would play her record of this over and over, trying to get Bianca and me to sing along with the arias."

            He took a shuddering breath and turned his face forward once more away from Will. "I can't even remember all of my mother's face anymore," he continued. "But I remember her singing."

            Will wrapped his arms around Nico's shoulders, kissing his temple as he stared at their reflections in the mirror.  Their hair blended together softly where their heads touched, Nico's shorter frame perfectly fitted to Will's. "That’s such a nice memory." Will whispered, his eyes glittering. "I’m sure you mom would want you to have a nice time tonight."

            Nico smiled, a little sadly, and nodded.  “You’re right,” he said, flaring his nostrils slightly to take a deep breath.  “We should probably get going now anyway.”

Will remained silent and tightened his hug as Nico shadow-traveled them away from camp. With his arms around Nico, the strange warping sensation didn't seem as jarring. They stopped in an empty alleyway across the street from the opera house.

            As they stepped apart, Will gasped slightly at the sight of the crowd of elegantly dressed guests swarming around the front of the building. The moon hung in a slim crescent above the top of the building, the Met's exterior lights lending the night a golden, dreamlike, quality.

            "Now you see why they wanted us to get here early," Nico said softly at his side. "Let's go in now since Chiron already gave us our tickets."

            Will walked at Nico's side as they crossed through the thick traffic and were directed to a discreet side entrance by a young harpy attendant in a glittery black dress. "Don't worry about any trouble tonight, boys," she said kindly as she scanned their tickets.  "The Met is neutral ground for all types. We haven't had a violent incident since Ares' last visit in 1970."

            "Anyway," she continued, handing their tickets back. "It looks like you will be in Chiron's box tonight. Just take the stairs to the left all the way to the top, box number ten. You've also been extended two complimentary drinks and an appetizer at the bar tonight."

            A wide smile spread over Will's face. "Oh, cool!" he said. "I'm starving. Can we get something to eat before the show starts?"

            "Sure!" the harpy replied, seeming pleased by his enthusiasm.  "Actually, I'd recommend it since you guys got here so early. The bar is straight inside, between this entrance and the main staircase."

            "Thanks," Nico called back to the harpy as Will took his hand and hauled him inside.

            The boys found the bar largely unpopulated so they perched on a pair of gold and black bar stools, leaving the table area open. The bartender raised a skeptical eyebrow in their direction as he walked over and handed them a menu.  "What can I do for you fellas?"

            "I'd like a virgin Pina Colada, please," Will said instantly, not even glancing down at the swirling text of options.

            The bartender nodded and turned to Nico. "And for you, sir?" the man asked as he started mixing Will's drink.

            Nico perused the menu for a moment before answering. "I'd like a cappuccino please, and an order of the jumbo shrimp for my friend."

            The bartender scanned Nico's ticket and placed Will's drink on the bar, topped with a slice of fresh pineapple and a paper umbrella. "Nice call on the shrimp," Will said as the bartender returned with Nico's cappuccino and a chilled silver plate piled high with shrimp and cocktail sauce. "Kind of a weird mix with coffee though."

            Nico grinned and warmed his hands against his small mug. "The shrimp's all for you," he said, taking an appreciative sip of his coffee. "I'm not really hungry yet and we have reservations at the Italian place across the street once the show is over."

            Will nodded and dove into the plate of shrimp, finishing off the plate in record time. Nico sat quietly at the bar while Will ate, his dark eyes scanning the glittering masses.

            "It's so beautiful here," Nico said as Will turned to his Pina Colada. "Persephone had an opera house built in the Underworld but it's nothing like this."

            Will regarded Nico intently and took a sip of his drink, relishing the rich tropical flavor. "You'll have to take me there sometime," he said as Nico's attention swiveled back toward him. "Maybe we can go for Halloween one year."           

            Nico chuckled and stood, sliding a tip under his saucer. "You know, that's not a bad idea," he admitted. "Maybe we can talk Mozart's ghost into staging a midnight production of _Don Giovanni_."

            "Whatever you say," Will said, glad to see the lightness returning to Nico's previously depressed expression. He took a final sip of his drink and stood next to Nico, chewing on the pineapple slice. 

            "Let's go to our seats," Nico said, turning toward the staircase the harpy had mentioned. "I'd like to check out Chiron's box before the lights go down."

            They boys pushed their way through the crowd toward the private staircase leading to their box. By the time they climbed the long staircase they were both panting slightly, Nico's curls frizzing slightly from sweat.

            "Tickets, please," an elderly woman in a diaphanous robe of dark red commanded as they walked into the hallway. They held out their tickets and the woman ran her hands over the top, a red glow similar to a laser light spreading from her fingers. A grin spread over her face and she bowed slightly.

            "You're in Chiron's box, number ten. It includes both optional subtitles and a privacy mist screen.  Will you be using these services tonight?"

            "Both, please," Nico said.  "We don't want to be disturbed."

            "Of course, Ghost King, I certainly wouldn't want to be disturbed if I had such an attractive young man on my arm." The woman winked and shot Will and appreciative glance as Nico blushed and stammered.

            "Come on, Nico," Will said with a laugh, returning the woman's wink as they walked past.  "You're going to have to get used to that sort of thing now that we're dating."

            "I know," Nico said.  "And it's not that I'm ashamed, I just can't believe she had the nerve to say something like that."

            Will reached the box first and pulled the heavy curtains aside, letting Nico enter first. "Just because she's old doesn't mean she's blind, Nico," Will said. "Besides, I can't help it that I have that effect on people."

            Nico smiled and pulled Will into the space, letting the curtains fall away. A low hum sounded and a glittering screen of mist descended around them, followed by a slim black screen rising in the front of the box. 

            Will whistled, surveying the rich gold and red details.  "Chiron sure has nice taste," he said, running his hands over the intricately carved wooden headrests.

            Nico suddenly cupped Will's face between his hands and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Will gasped and lost his balance for a moment, Nico's weight slamming him roughly against the wall. Nico's lips were hot and insistent against his, making Will's heart race.

            Will buried his hands in Nico's hair and pressed his hips tightly against him. Nico's lips eased away from his and Will smiled, leaning forward to kiss his throat.

            "Will," Nico moaned breathlessly, his eyes tightly shut.

            Will gripped Nico's shoulders and spun him around, switching places. He kissed Nico's lips again as he undid the other boy’s bowtie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. His mouth drifted down to the top of Nico's collarbone, gently biting at the pale exposed skin.

            A bell suddenly rang and the house lights flickered twice.  "What does that mean?" Will asked, his voice nearly a growl as he continued to press Nico against the wall.

            "Show's about to start," Nico panted, his eyes fluttering open.  He smiled sheepishly at Will and kissed him one last time before pushing him away. "We'd better sit down and cool off."

            Will groaned and flopped into the seat beside Nico, running his hands roughly through his hair. "Just how long is this opera?" he asked, trying to ignore the yearning in his body.

            "Just over three hours with an intermission," Nico replied, blushing as he started to re-button his shirt.

            "Leave it," Will said, trapping Nico's thin fingers. "When this is over, I want to pick back up where we left off."

            Nico's answering grin was wicked, his eyes flashing madly in the half light.  "I think we might have to order that dinner to go."

 


End file.
